Misconceptions
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: "Aiieeya!" Ozan screamed for the second time but not as loud as earlier "What did I… tell you about… slowing down!" The thief asked in panting breaths and a mildly irritated tone. Rated T for swearing in Zamorak's ugly face and mild sexual implications.


Never been a member before so I literally have no idea what the Legend's guild building looks like in-game-wise.

Just researched on it and watched a few videos where some players were inside but those videos were pretty old.

I just hope my descriptions are near to what the actual building looks like

Hope you guys will enjoy reading.

* * *

RUNESCAPE AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME (Yes, even the hero. Because the hero can be literally any player. Okay, I partially own the hero)

* * *

**MISCONCEPTIONS**

* * *

Three men(?) walked forward towards their destination. One was covered in gold and maroon armour, holding a menacing looking flail with his right hand whilst it rested on his right shoulder pad. The armoured man also sported a large shield that matched the colour scheme of his armour and had two swords strapped near his waist. The second of the trio sported full body armour as well but lacked a full helmet unlike the flail wielder. His immaculate white armour was designed with blue trimmings, with a symbol of Saradomin on the middle of his chest plate; an intricate looking sword was strapped on his waist, which was supported by a normal looking belt. The white armoured man also held a shield on his left arm, just like the armoured man in front of him; his shield also matched his colour scheme, it also had a couple of spikes starting from the middle of the shield which went on upwards, with the spikes becoming larger as it went north, giving the shield the illusion of having small wings. The most prominent feature, or features, however, where the three large scars on his left eye, the rotting flesh on his right cheek and his glowing and probably already dead right arm. And the last of the trio was known as the champion of Lumbridge, the peace bringer of Draynor, the dragon slaying hero of Gielinor.

(S)He walked sheepishly behind the two armoured men, fidgeting with his(her) hands and a cloud of awkwardness threatened to suffocate the hero. (S)He was about to speak when the flail wielder spoke, his voice as menacing as his appearance and the weapon that he wielded.

"Tch, that little quest took too long" The armoured man spoke in mild irritation, quickening his pace a bit.

"Oh come now" The other armoured man spoke "We at least earned some valuable experience and bonding time during our trip"

If the flail wielder were not wearing a helmet, the hero would be quite sure that he had rolled his eyes.

"But we did spend a tad bit of excessive time resting up" The one with white armour continued "Though we would have progressed much more quickly if the hero did not _try_ to drink from the pool of holy water" The statement was piercing through the hero like a knife through butter.

The hero felt like (s)he was so tiny compared to the other two due to embarrassment.

"Hah-" The flail wielder let out a short laugh "At least we're finally here"

As the trio walked further, a large building came to the hero's vision.

The Legend's guild.

(S)He had not been permitted to enter the building because (s)he was not 'worthy' enough. Doing a little task for Redimus Erkle, the guild master of the Legend's guild gave the hero the privilege of being a member of the prestigious association.

The hero audibly gulped in anticipation, at long last, (s)he was going to be a Legend's guild member!

Two Legends guard stood near the gate of the Legend's guild, in blurite armour and iron tipped spears. They stood alert and serious, ready to defend the Legend's guild with their lives-

Well at least that was how the hero had remembered it.

The two guardsmen were sitting on the ground, busy playing with cards.

"I told you that playing Go Fish with two people was stupid and unproductive" The guard on the left shook his head in irritation.

"I don't see _you_ coming up with ideas to prevent us from dying from boredom" The other replied with equal irritation.

"Ahem" The flail wielder tapped his foot impatiently.

"T-the Raptor!" The two guards scurried to their feet, taking up their spears, fixing their helmets and straightening their postures "Legends' guild members approaching!" They exclaimed in unison before opening the gates and quickly returning to their previous spots.

"Hah, incompetent as ever" The flail wielder, who was called 'The Raptor' by the guards laughed again, his voice sounding not as irritated like it was earlier.

"Many thanks" The man with white armour gave a nod of acknowledgement to the two guards before shortly following after The Raptor.

The hero quickly followed after the man with white armour who was following The Raptor. The flail wielder then slammed the door open to the small building to their left and the hero could swear that (s)he could hear The Raptor shouting at someone.

"Alright old man, we babysitted the 'hero' and now we've finished it" The Raptor threw a scroll towards Redimus, who caught the said item with relative ease.

"Aha, very good-" Redimus smiled "-I knew you young'uns could do it"

"Hah-" The Raptor chuckled "-Mapping the Kharazi Jungle is no big feat" The flail wielder shook his head "I am quite sure that I would have finished a _lot_ more quicker if _Sir Owen_ and 'the hero' weren't with me"

Sir Owen, the knight sporting the white armour laughed, crossing his arms in front of the doorway "Well, we all had fun, didn't we?"

"Pfeh" The Raptor stormed out of Redimus' room, to which Redimus and Sir Owen both laughed heartily.

"Well then, welcome to the Legend's guild" Redimus smiled, offering his hand for the hero to shake. The hero hesitated but shook the old adventurer's arm anyway, smiling back at Redimus, (s)he felt his(her) dignity come back.

To think, (s)he was finally part of the Legend's guild!

The hero was shook out of his(her) daydreams of slaying dragons and demons with the other legend's guild members when Redimus spoke "Ehem, might you two do this one last task for me?" The old adventurer smiled genuinely to which Sir Owen replied with a smile of his own "Of course, what is it?"

"Ah, I would like you two to call Ozan and Ariane-" Redimus started "-The two have been escaping their duties recently, with Ozan suddenly vanishing out of the blue and Ariane being found in random libraries in Gielinor; only to disappear into Saradomin knows where" Redimus shook his head in a reprimanding manner.

"Alright then" Sir Owen nodded "Let us go then, hero" The hero nodded and followed Sir Owen go upstairs into the first floor.

There they found Fionella, the wife of Redimus and the owner of the Legend's guild General Store upstairs, about to go down the stairs.

"Oh, you two are back" She gave a small smile "I knew you two would be here, seeing as how Raptor is all worked up"

"So, how did the mapping go?" She asked with a smile that mimicked Redimus'.

"It was quite a nice trip-" Owen smiled "-But the guild master has an errand for us to do"

"Oh? And what is that?" Fionella asked with a brow raised.

"Have you, by any chance, saw Ozan or Ariane?" Sire Owen raised a brow due to Fionella's reaction.

The General Store owner giggled, which Sir Owen rarely saw "Yup, they're in there" She jerked her thumb towards the stock room of the General Store "They've been in there since this morning" She said in a whisper like voice and winked at Owen before going down.

"Huh, that was rather easy" Sir Owen shrugged and prompted the hero to climb up the stairs to which (s)he followed without hesitation.

Sir Owen was about to knock on the door when he heard Ozan and Ariane's muffled voices.

"_Oi,oi oi_-" Sir Owen heard Ozan "_Don't do it so-_"

"AIIIEEEE" Ozan screamed. Well, shrieked was more like it.

"_By Icthlarin! Woman, slow dooOOOW-_" Ozan grunted in pain and shortly after Sir Owen heard a 'Sorry'.

"_Watch it with the teeth!"_ Ozan sighed exasperatedly.

"_Well sorry-" _Ariane's tone was slightly coloured with irritation "_It IS my first time doing this"_

The hero titled his(her) head slightly due to Owen's reluctance to enter the storage room.

"_This is quite impressive though-"_ The mage continued "_It's so long- You must take good care of it"_

Sir Owen could feel his face heat up "_Hah! I take excelent care of that, mind you~_" Ozan laughed while Ariane gave a laugh of her own.

The hero was about to ask what was the matter when Owen had suddenly straightened his posture and stopped the hero from getting any closer from the room. Sir Owen's scarred and rotting face seemed to have more life due to the red tint that was very visible on his cheeks. The knight gulped audibly and gave the hero a nervous smile "I-I think we should give them some t-time alone"

The hero gave him a questioning look and shook his(her) head in disbelief, (s)he wondered what stopped Owen from opening the door-

"_Aiieeya!"_ Ozan screamed for the second time but not as loud as earlier "_What did I… tell you about… slowing down?!_" The thief asked in panting breaths and a mildly irritated tone.

"_Come on!_" Ariane sounded mischievous "_We're… almost… there!_"

"What in Zamorak's ugly face are you two doing?" Sir Owen and the hero had almost jumped from the sudden sound of The Raptor's voice. The duo turned around to look at the menacing man, with their cheeks slightly coloured. The hero could have sworn that The Raptor raised an eyebrow because of their reactions, even though the flail wielder was wearing a full helmet.

The Raptor pushed the two away and pressed his ear (armoured, of course) to the wood of the door, all he could hear were grunts and irregular breaths.

The flail wielder turned around to the duo, their cheeks still tinted with a slightly reddish tone "So the little thief and mage are in there?" Sir Owen and the hero nodded in unison "And why didn't you two bozos not bust the door and call them?" The duo blinked at the armoured man, as if they hadn't understood his question "They're doing something in there-" The Raptor motioned his head towards the storage room "-I don't care what it is but the old man is looking for 'em" The flail wielder positioned himself and readied an armoured foot, kicking the wooden door with excessive force that it flew over Ozan and Ariane, who were on the floor, with the thief on top of the redhead, his body in between of her legs and his arms on her waist.

The Raptor sneered "Hah" With Sir Owen and the hero sheepishly looking into the room.

"Err, this isn't what is looks like" Ozan smiled nervously, waving a hand against the three.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Ariane was combing your hair and that you tickled her into submission when she wouldn't slow down?" Sir Owen raised a brow, feeling very sceptical about the thief's explanation.

Hey, when was Ozan even telling the truth anyway?

"Exactly!" Ozan laughed nervously

"So, err-" Sir Owen raised his brow further, if that were even possible "-Why were you two on the _floor_?"

"He pushed me to the floor and started to tickle my sides" Ariane said with a tinge of irritation on her voice "Which was the moment that Raptor decided to kick the door open"

"Hah" Raptor chuckled "It looked more like sexual harassment than a simple tickling to me" The flail wielder shook his head while laughing and left the room.

Ozan and Ariane's faces mimicked Sir Owen and the hero's faces from earlier, their cheeks sporting a healthly red tint. The two looked at opposite directions and Owen laughed nervously.

"What about the thing with the _teeth_ and the… er-" Owen rubbed the back of his head "-Impressively long thing…?"

Ozan and Ariane's faces turned even redder which would probably make Zamorak envious "It was a comb, you oaf!" Ariane crossed her arms.

"Y-yeah" Ozan laughed whilst he picked the comb from the ground "And the long thing- Is my hair" The thief gestured at his locks, which looked more dishevelled than usual.

"You know-" The thief smiled cockily "-For a prim and proper knight, you seem to have quite the imagination there"

Sir Owen shook his head violently "N-no! It was simply a misconception!-"

"Uh"

The three turned their attention towards the hero, (s)he was giving a strange smile to the other Legend's guild members

"Redimus was looking for you two-" The hero started "-We should probably get going"

Sir Owen nodded in acknowledgment "A-ah of course! Let us go then, shall we?"

"Haha, sure…" Ozan rubbed the back of his head. Ariane stepped on his foot with all the force she could muster "Ow!" The thief lifted his leg and rubbed at his left foot gingerly "What was that for?!"

"Next time-" The mage started "-We should probably leave the door open"

* * *

And I'm pretty sure Fionella's General Store DOESN'T have a storage room. Well, meh.

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
